Unexpected Love
by Koneko-Haru-chan
Summary: Sakura never expected to fall in love when she left for training, but then sometimes you will find the place your heart lies in the most unexpected places. sakuraXpein -- Cowritten by BOB.


**Unexpected Love**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**summary: Sometimes you will find the place your heart lies in the most unexpected places. sakuraXpein -- Cowritten by BOB.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 1 : Captive**

A pink haired kunoichi soured through the treetops, feeling light with happiness. After about a week (a full god damned week!) of argueing with her sensei, the sannin Hokage Tsunade, Sakura Haruno had finally (finally) convinced the elder woman to give her a full months leave from the village for training. The younger medic nin understood the dangers of being beyond communication with the Akatsuki on the move and everything, but at the moment the green-eyed beauty couldn't care less. The village was beginning to sufficate her.

Naruto was training once again with Jiraiya. Sasuke had betrayed them all, for power no less! Sakura hoped the Uchiha burnt in hell! Yes, long gone were the days when she would fawn over the duck-haired bastard ever again. She had long moved on. She only continued to look for the traitor for Naruto's sake. Ino was always on missions now, so she had absolutely _nothing_ to do.

For a while Sakura had simply buried herself in work, training, and paperwork(honestly Tsunade-sama was so lazy with it), but even that wasn't enough anymore. That was the reason she absolutely _needed_ this training trip, a vacation if you will. Hell, if getting plastered off of sake with her sensei couldn't relieve her stress, she _definitly_ _needed_ a vacation!

The young medic stopped for the day by a stream near the borders of Fire country and River country. This would be a good spot to stay for a few days she decided, taking off her pack.

All the while she was unaware of two yellow-green eyes watching her from a tree above.

0-0

Blinking, the man sat in the tree, practically part of the tree himself. He watched the pink haired girl (child to him) drop her pack and wash her face in the clear river water. He turned his plant-like body to watch the girl walk around, surveying the land. _"This girl posses a threat,"_ the man spoke softly, he could obviously tell she was a shinobi, a kunoichi. _**"Shall we dispose of her?"**_ the man's voice was more of a soft growl this time. _"No, with her being so close...someone searching is sure to find it. We should inform Leader-sama of this..."_ he said softly with a slight smile.

The man's face, black and white, each with it's own personality. His body; plant-like, sunk deep into the tree. Spying, as his second nature, he decided to report his findings. Zetsu reappeared in front of a mountainside, the wall shook and opened up for him. A smile once again graced his face, stepping in the base was (for once) surprisingly quiet and empty. Walking he found the room he was looking for, Leader-sama's.

With a light knock, he heard the word, "Enter."

The man walked in, "Zetsu, you have news?" The man nodded his plant-like head. Movement in the corner drew his attention, a woman was sitting at a desk writing things on paper, massive stacks surrounding her. "Konan-chan, please can you give us a moment." Leader-sama said (ordered really). The woman stood and left quietly. "Now, Zetsu, what is it that you came to me about?"

_"Leader, we have found a young girl on the edge of the river..."_ **"She appears to be a Konoha kunoichi..." **Zetsu spoke first his white, then his black side.

"Interesting," in the dim lights, Zetsu saw Leader-sama smile, faint flashes sparkled of his faced, and he lifted his hand. "Zetsu, I'm glad you have told me. For security reasons I want you to watch her furthur. You may go." Zetsu gave a quick bow and he left the room, the base, and returned to his tree to follow his very specific orders.

0-0

Sakura smiled, scanning the campsite that would be her home for the next few days. She felt very pleased with herself for some reason. Her tent was up, firewood gathered, she had food, and fresh water nearby. This was the best vacation ever she thought with a grin.

Now that her place was situated, Sakura forced chakra into her feet and ran out onto the surface of the river. she went through a series of chakra based kata's, to practice both her taijutsu and her chakra control. She would definitly have to practice that chakra jutsu Hinata had been teaching her before. But that would require her to remove her clothing, and it would be dark soon, plus Sakura was quite tired from her trip.

Stepping back on land Sakura started a fire to cook some ramen for supper (hey, she_ was_ on Naruto's team) while humming a tune and then singing:

"_He drowns in his dreams_

_an exquisite extreme I know_

_He's as......'_

_**((A/N: heh heh, sorry, I wrote this story in a notebook with Bob and **_

_**I couldn't think of what to write so I wrote a song, I'm not going**_

_**to type itbecause I'm lazy and it's a pain in the butt. If you want to**_

_**know the song it's **__**'Beautiful Disaster'.))**_

_...And if I could hold on, through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful? or just a beautiful disaster?..."_

Sakura ended the song with a yawn. Just as her ramen was finished cooking too. She dug into the noodles hungerly, happy to get some food into her very empty stomach. As soon as she finnished, Sakura grabbed some of the many seals that she had brought with her and set them around the perimeter of her camp, for safty issues. Then with one last chakra scan of the area, she tucked herself into bed (sleeping bag ^_^)

0-0

Zetsu sat watching as the girl trained, ate, and lay down to sleep. _"Very interesting...isn't she?"_ he asked retoricaly.

One day of spying almost over, it was time to report back. Once again Zetsu was looking at the outside of the base, he stepped through. Surprisingly it was still empty. Zetsu came to Leader's room and knocked. "Enter, Zetsu." Zetsu did and saw Konan was gone (not at her desk). **"Leader-sama the girl is asleep now."** Zetsu had a look that showed he was pleased. _"Yes, we watched her. She is indeed a kunoichi, we saw that she was training with chakra katas on the river. She has great chakra control." _Leader-sama sat expressionless for a moment.

"Zetsu, I want you to watch her tomarrow. She proves very...intriging."

Once more Zetsu left, returning to watch the girl.

0-0

Sakura woke up to the call of nature. She ran out to a bunch of bushes that she had designated as her quote unquote "bathroom" to relieve herself, a stream of curses trailing behind her. **((A/N: Sakura's language would have made Hidan proud, -tear-)) **Once she had answered the call, Sakura built up the fire, which had falled to embers during the night, to make herself some coffee. A substance that while working with Tsunade-sama Sakura had become near-addicted to. It was sometimes hard to believe that she could function without the dark liquid in the mornings anymore. The energy it brought her rivaled that of a chakra boost.

Once the young medic had finished consuming her daily drug, she began her stretches. Sakura knew that an enemy ninja wouldn't allow her time to stretch, but it was a habit of hers.

There was a loud crack in the tree behind her, causing Sakura to spin around with a kunai out and ready. She had been certain that her seals would warn her in advance to any intruders. But her seals hadn't been activated. So?...

A baby bird gave a shrill cry as it fell to earth, no doubt breaking several bones. Sakura felt her strong medic side kick in as she rushed over to the infant bird. "broken hymen...torn ligament...three cracked ribs..." she muttered, pulling the little bird, a sparrow, into her lap. Soft green chakra gathered into her hand, glowing, as she began mending the poor things injuries. "Silly thing." she scolded the now lightly chirping babe. "What did you fall out of the tree for? You're still to young to fly." she giggled at the end. The ribs were repaired, as was the broken wing. A shiver went up Sakura's spin as she stiched the torn ligament together with her chakra, making sure it wouldn't cause the little sparrow any trouble in it's life.

It felt as if someone were watching her.

Sakura shook off the feeling as she looked up in the tree. 'Where is this birds nest?' she wondered. 'Ah! there!" she spotted it some twenty feet off the ground. "wow! you sure took a heavy fall, little guy!" SAkura exclaimed, absolutely amazed that the baby bird had survived the fall. Cradling the bird to her chest, Sakura made her way up the tree with chakra. She slipped once on a slippery bit of bark, but soon regained he balance. Once she reached the nest she placed the chirping baby bird back among it's squeling siblings. Then walked back down to the ground, avoiding the slippery bark this time, and began to undress.

Hinata had told her, as well as Kurenai-sensei, that it was most beneficial to use Hinata's special training without clothing. Stepping out onto the wter once again, Sakura opened her chakra points to fill the air with the scent **((yes,scent))** of her chakra--like cherry blossoms true to her name's sake. And so she began, water and chakra and light flowing around her nude form.

0-0

Zetsu, was intriguged by the girl, her healing powerswere very good. Zetsu's head hurt slightly (he was stepped on), but it went away as shock crept into him. The girl was naked, and there was a flowery smell in the air. Pink tinted his cheeks as the girl was naked on the water. Zetsu left silently to report back.

This time the base was full of people, but none noticed Zetsu entering. **((that's why Zetsu's the spy))** Another knock on Leader's door. "Enter." Zetsu walked in, **"Leader-sama, that girl..."**_ "Is a medic-nin. A baby bird fell, when I moved a branch. She healed it and placed it back in it's nest." _**"is naked."**

Leader-sama nodded his head and grinned. "I would very much...like to see her heal something. Zetsu?"

Zetsu heard Leader-sama's tone, and a smile passed his face. _**"Of course Leader, we will handle this."**_ "And Zetsu, behave yourself." Zetsu nodded and went on his way.

0-0

Sakura pulls her clothes back on after full exhausting herself. The air smelt like cherry blossoms, but it was a relaxing scent. After she ate an energy bar, she stretched out to take a much needed nap.

Vacations are wonderful, she thought with a smile.

0-0

Zetsu returned in time to see the girl close her eyes. A smile crept onto his face, 'this will be easy' he thought. Zetsu approched the girl. His shadow passed over her body and he reached down to her.

He arrived at the base with the unconcious girl cradled in his arms. He entered unseen, again, and went to an extra room, that locks from the outside. Zetsu placed her on the empty bed and left locking the door behind him. The Akatsuki had a captive.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: hope you like the first chapter!!!! Review!!!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


End file.
